Business Partners: A Sonadow Story
by Tails Dreamer
Summary: A Sonadow Fanfic about Shadow fighting an unknown battle with Amy for Sonic while also fighting a battle in his mind about being gay reader discretion advised: If you are offended by religious undertones in stories in a negative way please do not read if you are easily offended by this.
1. Genesis 1

**Business Partners**

 **Genesis 1:1**

It's like he never left, how could I resist him his blue fur glistening in the sun and slowly swaying in the shallow breeze. Sonic was his name and from the day I good at eyes on him I knew that he would and should be mine. I'm Amy staring at the love of my life and he probably thinks the same way towards me, a girl can only dream, Cream has said to me to ask him out but God that isn't an easy thing to just waltz over and do. I'll do it before the term ends 3 months long enough to get him to love me and to figure out my rivals.

School just started by the way and everyone is piling in disappointed by the end of holidays and lack of freedom I see how they feel but I get to see Sonic so I'm fine, the only problem is that he seems to be ignoring me and just talking to Tails and the others, I bet Tails is gonna be competition for me, he never leaves Sonic's side either they are literal brothers or he's gay just gonna say.

 **Genesis 1:2**

"Hey Sonic!"

Tails fluttered to Sonic after not seeing him in so long as he had to go on holiday.

"Hey bro!"

Sonic was always so charismatic and a full on extravert unlike Tails who was a shy fox who got constantly mocked for his two tails until Sonic can't around to stop that, Sonic was always like a big brother to Tails, someone who loved him and loved to be around him.

"How was the _looooong_ holiday?"

"Fine but I missed you and everyone else,"

"you missed me?"

"Yeah obviously!"

They both continued talking for a while about what they did over the holidays and other chitchat, all this was happening while two other hedgehogs were staring at the blue hedgehog one being Amy the other, being Shadow.

 **Genesis 1:3**

This boy, the one that wouldn't leave my head, the harder I tried he kept coming back, dream after dream, bedsheet after bedsheet. I'm back at school to see him again, to see his azure green eyes and get lost for years in them, or for what I wished were years. He isn't gay, he probably wants some hot hooker like Rouge but, I know he's still single, which still gives me a chance to get my business partner. What. Did I just say business partner? I never was good with words, maybe he could teach me. I wish he could teach me everything.

I wouldn't say I'm introverted but I'm not extraverted I'll speak if spoken to otherwise I don't care, I'll eat alone it's either sad or pitied upon either way I don't care the only person who I would love to have talk to me would be Sonic but I don't think that would happen, the only other people who would speak to me would be Rouge, Vector, maybe Blaze and that's really it the only problem with them are Rouge is a whore, Vector skipped school and almost everything else and Blaze is new so she talks to everyone or well she did, I don't know if she's stopped now as she's probably got friends other than a sad ebony hedgehog who sits in the dark. Alone, and closeted.

 **Genesis 1:4**

Genesis was the beginning. God created the world in 7 days:

On the first God created earth and the heavens he then also separated the light and the dark labelling each day and night, light being day and dark being night

On the second day God created the sky as a barrier, the atmosphere to could call it this was made to separate the moisture from the land and the air

On the third day God made dry land, islands and continents for the plane in which were also created on the same day, he made it so that the plants could self sustain itself. Around the dry land he created huge masses of water which were named oceans is the sea

On the fourth day God created all stars and heavenly bodies, these celestial bodies will help tell time, one of the bodies was the sun which was the primary source of light. The second being the moon which would reflect the light off of the sun. Both bodies were created to move around the earth to tell time.

On the fifth day God created all ocean life. God also created birds. All creatures created on this day was blessed by God and was given the ability to reproduce

On the sixth day God created everything but previously mentioned on the previous days. God created all dry land creatures from insects to man. God blessed man and prioritized man as the leading species in earth he also created man to resemble the image of God.

On day seven God had finished his creation, he took this time to rest and look at his work. God decided to make the seventh day a day of rest, a day of reflection.

The eighth day God didn't speak.

 **Genesis 1:5**

School was over in a flash and I know something is bothering Shadow and I'd say I'm helpful, how narcissistic did that sound oh well. He went to the park, on his own.

 **On the fifteenth day God created pride the sin of possessing an excessive belief in one's own ability.**


	2. Genesis 2

**Business Partners**

 **Genesis 2:1**

I've spoken to Sonic about Shadow before I've asked him what he thinks of him, he seems fine with him from what I know when I mention it just shrugs it off, but I've never spoken properly to Shadow before so hopefully I can get to know him a bit more.

He's standing under the oak tree, my favourite tree.

"Hey!" I called out to him

"H-hi," he was shy, I could tell

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know more about you,"

"Why? Am I interesting to you?"

"A bit yeah,"

Shadow went silent for a minute, he looked around as if he were checking if anyone was around, no one was.

"Does Sonic like me?"

I went silent for a second

"wha- why?"

"I just wanted to know."

"I don't know, he doesn't dislike you,"

I could see Shadow frowning at that

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

An awkward silence started as we both stood there, looking at eachother, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

I noticed Shadow lean in slightly, I could feel his breath on my face

"Shadow?"

Shadow pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong"

He didn't answer, his eyes were becoming reflective as if he was going to cry.

"Shadow?"

He started crying, silently. I walked up to him to try to comfort him.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up slightly, I smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled slightly

"Shadow, please tell me what's wrong, if you don't want me to I won't tell anyone, I just want to help you."

"I have feelings for someone,"

"Who?"

"It isn't right!"

"Shadow, whoever you want to love is fine,"

"I have feelings for Sonic!"

He started crying again

"It's ok, it's ok."

"What do I do,"

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No, I want to tell him, you can help though,"

"How?"

"Talk about me to Sonic and tell me his reaction, maybe even ask if he's gay... No don't actually,!"

I chuckled slightly at this, Shadow's all flustered because of Sonic, I found it cute

"Tails, are you ok?"

"What?"

"Your nose!"

I touched my nose and felt blood, I knew what had happened, the increased blood pressure of thinking of Shadow and Sonic together.

"It's fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Here's my number,"

"Oh, thanks,"

"Your welcome, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow!"

I began to walk away from Shadow. I felt good, I had helped him.

 **Genesis 2:2**

Yes I still have them, the toys of my friends. Sonic, Shadow and me. Everyone I need for today's session.

"Oh Sonic we make the cutest couple ever!"

"I know Amy,"

*Kisses Amy*

"Oh Sonic!"

"Yes my love?"

"I want more Sonic, give me more, show me more."

*Sonic slowly takes off his shirt

"Yes!"

"You ready Ames?"

*Sonic takes off his trousers revealing a bulge

"Please let me Sonic. Please!"

*Amy forcefully removed Sonic's underwear

That's where I stopped. I've done this so many times now it's getting old, that's why I got Shadow here, I swapped myself with Shadow and continued.

*Sonic started taking of Shadow's clothes until he was almost makes apart from underwear

*Shadow pushed Sonic down and removed his own underwear and starts kissing Sonic

"Let me in!"

*Sonic licked Shadow's neck

*They both moan

 **Genesis 2:3**

What was she doing? I felt something underneath my waist, a tingling feeling watching Amy play with her toys. A bulge appeared in my trousers, I panicked, my hand feel over it, it must've started moving or something because I felt good but also weird. I stopped. I looked down. There was a stain, I knew what had happened. I panicked more. I looked through the window I again and saw me and Sonic inside each other beside Amy. I knew what I had to do, Sonic is my business partner.

I ran home and changed, I lied on my bed, thinking about what had happened. I spoke to Tails about Sonic and I saw Amy literally making me and Sonic have sex, and I also came watching.

Something was different, very different. Do they know yet, have they seen yesterday's mistake, text me.

07577 197975


	3. Genesis 3

**Business Partners**

 **Exodus 1:1**

The sound of rings being collected makes me happy, me and Darwin were collecting all these rings, dunno why, they may be worth something, now or in the future, hopefully now.

"Gumball! I've got 50 rings over here help!"

"Ok!"

I walked over to help him but then mom drove up and yelled at us to get into the car, she is so annoying sometimes. We got into the car and she started driving and talking to us about stealing and other junk, all I wanted to do was exchange these sweet rings.

Mom stopped outside of a school and told us to get out, so we did and then guess what. She drove off, straight up drove away from us. We decided to do what felt natural and we walked into the school, we didn't know what to expect.

 **Genesis 3:1**

I put yesterday's clothes into the washing, hoping my mother doesn't find the stains, does it matter? Yes. I headed off to school hoping to see Tails before Sonic. While walking I decided to go through the park and think about everything, I sat down and started pondering about yesterday, Tails, Amy, Sonic.

"What do I do!"

"Shadow?"

"Are you ok?"

It was Blaze.

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine!"

"I'm just thinking, ok!"

"Ok, see you at school!"

Choose your path...

Talk to Blaze: next chapter

Let her walk: skip next chapter

Stop reading: turn off your device and walk outside and breathe in the musk of God, let it poison and rot your insides, let it slowly kill you, let the pain in. Shadow says this option is best.


End file.
